Angel
by Blonde.Ambitions
Summary: For half angel, Alyssa, meeting her ex-lover, Eric, could never be a good thing. Especially when he's covered in blood and begging for help. But for some reason, although she should, she can't do anything but help him. She knows that to fall in love with him all over again would only mean trouble, but there's some things that you just can't control. Please R
1. Prologue Seventeen

**Springsteen – Eric Church**

_Okay, so imagine you're sitting in a bar. It's a Saturday evening in mid July. You're seventeen years old and you look it; cut off denim jeans, pink blouse and shiny white pumps. You touch a ringlet of perfectly curled hair. You take a drink of your soda - you're beyond excited. Why? Because your insanely hot, older boyfriend is coming to meet you. And by older, I mean about 1100 years older. He's not a wrinkly. He's a vampire._

That seventeen year old was me. That vampire was Eric Northman.

I had met Eric about a month before in a club that I'd been dragged along to by my friend Gracie, who had been dragged along by her beau Jason. It was kinda seedy and definitely not the sort of place that my mama would have wanted me to go to. Lord knows if my brother got wind of where I was, I would have been in deep shit. The club was called Fangtasia and was a place that brought together all kinds of dodgy dealers. But as soon as I saw Eric, I didn't notice anything else about the club.

He was sitting on a throne. There was a semi naked woman gyrating in front of him. He was staring at her without any kind of interest and there was a bored look in his eyes. And then he smelt me.

I knew it was me that he smelt, because my kind have a very distinctive smell. I'm a half blood. My mother was a human and my father…well he was an angel.

Now this sounds a lot more glamorous than it really is. I don't get to fly. I can't become invisible. I can't read people's minds. The best I can do, is sit and look pretty. My mother always used to tell me that I was special, but that's what every mother says to their daughter, right?My father didn't stick around. My mama didn't blame him. She said he had otherworldly duties and that one day he would come back to us. Me and Noah, my brother, who's only a year older than me, well – we're still waiting on him. Mama died, so she never got to see her one true love again. But maybe she's joined him in heaven.

I don't go shouting out about what I am. Not many people know. In fact, I could count them on one hand; Noah, Gracie and my shifter co-worker Ben. Not many people at all, huh? I just never could see what good would come of people knowing. To be honest, most people would probably just laugh in my face if I had told them. The only people who understand are the supes and people who have been exposed to their world.

At the time I met Eric, vamps and weres had just come out to the public. There was still a lot of taboo about them, but I wasn't afraid. I knew what it felt like to look like a human on the outside, but feel alien to them on the inside.

Anyway – I will always remember that look that Eric gave me when he looked up to find out what the hell had just walked into his club. He came over to me in that crazy quick way that vampires do and put his nose right up against my neck. You have to remember that I was an innocent, naïve little girl. He sweet talked me and I lapped up his every word. I'd never had a boyfriend before him. He made me feel so special. We saw each other regularly. He said he'd never met anyone like me before. He told me he loved me after we had made love. He was my first. I believed everything he said to me.

_Now, back to the bar. You're still sitting in your seat, even though your boyfriend had said he would meet you half an hour ago. _

That in itself was strange. Eric was never late. I should have known something was different that time.

_You look up to the door in one last desperate move. It's him! It's Eric! But something's not right. There's a woman with the man you love. And she has a protective red taloned hand on his shoulder. _

I stood up.

"Eric?"

"Ally."

"Where've you been? I been waiting here for half an hour. I thought you weren't coming."

At this the beautiful woman said, "Jesus, Eric, doesn't this blood bank ever shut the fuck up?" She laughed a dainty tinkling laugh that didn't match her vicious words.

Eric turned to look at her, languidly as he always did. "No," was all he said.

My jaw dropped.

"Eric?" I whispered. I felt like I had been stabbed. What had I done wrong? Why did he hate me?

The vampire turned his gaze back to mine. "Ally. I have to leave town. I probably won't see you again."

I staggered back and leant heavily on the barstool. "What do you mean? Please…tell me you're joking."

The woman laughed again. "You surely don't think that a vampire, especially one such as Eric, would even dream about pledging himself to a human? Even a half breed," she added thoughtfully.

I saw red, as any hormonal teenager would. (It was that or break down in hysterical tears. I'm a very productive girl.) "You bitch," I hissed.

She flew at me and I was backed up against the wall before I could blink. Her fangs shot out (yeah – she was a vampire too) and she came right up close to my face. "You don't know who you're messing with, little girl. But if you know what's good for you, you will do exactly what I tell you."

I struggled against her iron grip. "You can't glamour me."

"I wouldn't think about trying to glamour a…" she sniffed the air. "A half angel. You underestimate me. No. I don't need to reduce to glamouring. I'm simply threatening you. Because Eric and me? We belong together. No-one can stop us. So unless you want to answer to me," she hissed at me dramatically, "Then I would let Eric leave without making a fuss. Don't ever try and find him."

She let me go, and I dropped heavily to the floor. I gasped for air, and clutched at my neck. I looked pleadingly at Eric, willing him to see sense and come back to me. But all I was met with was his cold, icy stare. I was nothing to him.

The woman took Eric's hand and they walked to the door. I waited a moment before following them. There was no one else in the parking lot. The moon was high and full, sending a pale light down to earth, making the two vampires glow even more than normal.

As a last resort, I whispered into the darkness, "You said you loved me."

I knew he heard me. I saw him slightly turn his head, not quite enough to be called looking back at me. He carried on walking into the night. They held both hands and flew up into the sky together. Me, the angel, was left on earth. All alone.

I wouldn't see that bastard Eric Northman for another ten years.


	2. C1: Even If It Breaks Your Heart

**Even If It Breaks Your Heart – Eli Young Band**

_Eight Years Later_

As cute as Tyler Colton was, his intellectuality was seriously lacking. He was obviously not the brightest crayon in the box. He was sweet enough, but boring as fuck. And Alyssa Jane Mckenzie does not do boring.

I sipped at my drink (only a lemonade – I had to drive home), my head resting heavily on a hand. Tyler was going on about some baseball game. I wasn't particularly interested in baseball, although my brother Noah, was a huge fan. I wasn't rude, so I pretended to listen, while scanning the bar for something interesting to look at. I spend a lot of time in bars or at least, it feels like it. I am a barmaid. I started working in a bar called Merlotte's, where I met Sookie Stackhouse, one of my closest friends. It turns out that it was Sookie's brother, Jason, who took Gracie and me to Fangtasia all those years ago. It's a small world. Gracie and I grew apart and Sookie and I grew closer. We have a lot in common, although Sookie's relationship with a supe was far more productive than mine. She was still very much in love with the vampire, Bill Compton, and he was very much in love with her. She knows about my…heritage. And I am one of a lucky few to know that she is a telepath. I would love to be able to get inside people's heads, but she assures me it's not as great as it first seems. After a couple years, I left Merlotte's for no other reason but the selfish need for more money. Ben could offer me that at his bar, called All Bar None. Ben, a shifter, and I are great friends. Us Supes have to stick together.

I had met Tyler at the bar a couple nights ago. I had had a few drinks that night. It's not unusual. I do it to calm me down sometimes, because if I had to get through the whole night without being just a little relaxed, then I would surely hit someone. The fact that there is alcohol in my system must have been why I agreed to go out with this boring motherfucker.

"So they've signed this new guy to play for them," Tyler was saying. And then the song changed. I almost gasped. I hadn't heard that song for eight years. Eric Church's Springsteen was twanging out of the speakers. The last time I'd heard that song was the night that Eric Northman had fucked me up. My heart was beating fast and I needed air or I would snap. Angels, surprisingly, have annoyingly short tempers.

"Sorry Tyler," I interrupted. "I'm feeling a little weird. I'm just gonna take some air outside, alright?"

Tyler stood up, bless him. "Would you like me to escort you?"

If I hadn't been so shaken up from disturbing past memories, then I would have laughed. This guy was so old fashioned. "No thanks, I'm just fine by myself. Don't you worry about me."

I let myself out of the swinging glass door. There was a well - lit passageway at the side of the bar so I decided to have a few moments to myself there. I had managed to keep memories of Eric Northman far far away and it had truly shocked me to have them all flood back so quickly like that. I could almost feel his cold skin against my cheek, feel his breath against my ear, his voice calling my name. I was daydreaming so hard, that it took me a moment to realise someone _was_ calling out my name.

"Ally?"

No one had called me Ally in years. I looked round. And screamed. Standing right in front of me was Eric Northman, his face covered in blood.

In a flash, he was beside me, his hand covering my mouth. "Ally," he repeated. "Please don't be afraid. It's me…Eric."

I shook my mouth free of his grip. "I can see who you are," I said, no trace of emotion in my voice. I was quite proud. Eric, obviously, didn't really look any different, except for the fact that his hair was shorter and he had a tattoo on the left hand side of his neck.

Reluctantly, Eric let go of me. "Please. Hear me out. I need your help."

I stuck out my chin defiantly. "And why on Earth should I help you?"

"Just take me somewhere where we can talk. Do you live near here?"

I nodded stiffly. I didn't want to help Eric Northman. In fact, I wanted to get as far away from him as fucking possible. But in all the time I had known him, Eric had never asked me for help without promising something in return; an eye for an eye and all that. So I knew he was really desperate.

"Fine," I said. "You can come back to my house. But you have a lot of explaining to do. Wait here, I have a date inside."

I ran back inside to Tyler and muttered a lame excuse about having to go feed my cat. I wasn't going to live that one down in a hurry. When I came back outside, Eric was leaning against the wall. He saw me approaching and got up.

"I am sorry if I ruined your evening," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

I shrugged. "It wasn't going all that great to begin with. But that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed with you." I led him to my car.

Some might say my car, Herbie, was ugly. Some might say he was old and unreliable. But Herbie, to me, is a friend and over my dead body would he be sold. Eric looked at the orange exterior with amused interest and the yellow interior even more so. He got in with some difficulty given Eric's large size and Herbie's admittedly cramped insides. Eric didn't say anything the whole journey back to my house, much to my annoyance. His mouth was set in a grim determined line, that plainly said, 'I'm not in the mood for talking right now.' Charming. I'm a pretty good driver, so we arrived at my house quite quickly. I unlocked the door and was greeted by my cat, Bertie, wrapping himself around my legs. I had got to the door of the kitchen when I realised that Eric was still standing at the door.

"Why are you still there?" I asked. Okay, my home wasn't exactly modern or expensive like Eric was used to, but it wasn't bad enough to have to stay outside on the doorstep.

Eric shifted uneasily. "You have to invite me in or else I can't come any further."

I had forgotten about that. It had been a long time since I'd had to invite a vampire into my house. The only vampire I knew and liked well enough to invite into my house was Sookie's Bill and to be honest, I mostly saw him at Sookie's place anyway.

"Come in Eric," I said. The vampire stepped in easily now and went straight to my living room and sat down on my big armchair, lying back against the chair.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, referring of course to True Blood. I felt very big, because I was being gracious even though I felt like ripping Eric's head from his body.

"Yes, thank you," he said. I went to heat up two bottles in the microwave, leaving Eric in the other room. While the bottles were warming, I went into the spare bedroom which Noah, my brother, used when he came to stay with me. There were a few t-shirts that should fit Eric (they were both roughly the same height and size). I went back to the living room and threw the shirt across the room along with a damp rag for him to wipe his face with.

"Here you can put that on instead of that dirty old thing," I said to him. While he changed the top, I looked away. Partly because I wanted to resist temptation and partly to preserve any dignity I had remaining. I took his old shirt from him and put it in the washer.

I brought back the True Blood for him and a coffee for me. I sat down on the couch opposite him. "Right Eric. Spill. Why are you here?"

"It's quite a long story."

"Are you in danger?" I asked him, thinking of his bloody face and clothes.

"No," he said, with a laugh, revealing teeth pink from his drink. "If I had been in danger, I wouldn't have come here."

"Because you wouldn't want me to be in danger too?" I asked, disgusted with the desperate tone in my voice.

The Viking vampire laughed again. "Because you wouldn't be able to offer me any sort of protection."

Of course, Eric only ever thinks about himself. "Why were you covered in blood then?"

"I had to feed," said Eric matter of factly. "I have been travelling for some days and I was hungry."

I would never get over how messy eaters vampires were. "Why did you find me?"

"Because I was ordered to. The vampire Queen of Louisiana wants to meet you."

"There's a vampire Queen of Louisiana? And why would she want to see me?"

"She's in a bit of trouble with the Vampire Law Courts. She has killed a vampire. No matter how highly ranked you are, the killing of a fellow vampire is a grave offense. She claims it was in self-defence, that there are traitors in her own court plotting against her, but the Law Court officials have no proof of this."

"I still don't really understand how I can help you."

Eric leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "The queen once met with your father."

"What?" I stood up sharply. "When was this?" I hadn't seen my father since I was six – nineteen years ago.

Eric shook his head. "I don't know. But he mentioned to her that you have a power."

"Bullshit," I said. "I don't have powers. You know that. I'm basically a human."

"He claims you can contact the dead," Eric cut me off.

"What. The. Fuck." I said slowly. "You have got to be kidding me."

Eric raised an eyebrow. That look plainly said he wasn't joking and I sank slowly back down to the couch.

"But…I've never even seen a dead person before…well, not including vampires, obviously. I wouldn't even know what to do to contact the…the dead."

"The Queen would very much like to meet you. She is having a dance tomorrow night. She's asked me to bring you."

I was so confused. "But I thought you said she was in trouble. Has she not been arrested?"

"No. Investigations are still going on, but Sophie-Ann is getting desperate. She needs the proof that will clear her name."

"What if I can't contact the dead vampire?"

Eric shrugged. "The queen will have to find some other way to clear her name."

I scrunched up my face, trying to get things straight in my mind.

"The queen has asked your friends Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse to assist her too. Sookie's powers are most interesting."

"So Sookie will be there too?" I asked, feeling that the whole crazy situation would be made slightly better if my friend could be there too.

Eric nodded in reply to my question. "Of course you will be compensated for your troubles."

"Why were you so desperate for me to help the Queen? What's in it for you?" A sudden thought struck me, making me a lot more upset than it should have done. "Is she your…your lover?"

Eric laughed for a long time. "No Ally, the Queen is definitely not my lover. What is that idiom that humans use? She…bats for the other team?"

"Oh. I see. Well…why then?"

"Vampires have to swear allegiance to their King or Queen. Once they have sworn allegiance to them, they should do everything in their power to help them. I also owe her a favour. It's the least I can do to ask you for your help."

I nodded. "Right. I understand I think. But you're missing a slightly large flaw in your plan. I have no idea how to contact the dead vampire."

"That's what Pam is trying to fix right now. You remember Pam, don't you?"

I nodded. Pam was Eric's vampire 'child', or in other words – he made her into a vampire a few hundred years ago. "What's she doing then?" I asked.

"She's trying to find your father."

I was silent for a moment. "I've tried finding my father before. It never worked. What makes you think that you're going to find him."

"We have…connections with the angels that we never had when I knew you."

I didn't know what to say. I shook my head slowly, trying to get all my thoughts in place. "I understand that you need my help. I will agree to come with you, but I honestly don't know how useful I will be."

"It is very good of you to agree to help," said Eric. I noticed he couldn't quite bring himself to say thank you.

"I suppose you'll need to stay here until tomorrow," I said.

Eric nodded. "It is getting very late. You were harder to find than I first anticipated. I thought I would be able to smell you right away, but…I couldn't. Your smell has changed," he said, tilting his head to the side, as if thinking very hard about what he was saying. "Your appearance has changed a lot too."

I raised my chin haughtily. "That's what happens when you don't see someone for eight years," I said.

Eric couldn't meet my gaze. He didn't say anything and I sighed and stood. "Will I need anything for this party tomorrow?" I asked.

"A dress," he said. "Maybe bring a change of clothes for the next day. The party will end late so most people will be staying the night at the palace. I'm not sure when the Queen will chose to speak to you in private. She might wait until the other guests have gone."

"Are you going to be there?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I am to escort you," said Eric. "Bill Compton will be accompanying Sookie, but the Queen thinks it will be better if there is someone to look after you as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can look after myself."

"Of course," Eric said, inclining his head. "I'm expected to be there anyway and it may be easier for you to have someone show you where things are, to assist you in anything you need. Please accept my help, Ally."

I glared at him, but I realised that if I was going to go through with this whole crazy thing, I would need a…a friend to help me, besides Sookie. "Fine," I said snappily.

Eric looked…relieved? "There may be some unpleasant people there Ally. If the Queen is right and there are people plotting against her at court, then you and Sookie between you should be able to work it out between you."

I nodded. "What exactly does my compensation entail?" I asked. I didn't want to sound greedy, but I wanted to make it clear that this wasn't a favour.

"The queen is a very wealthy woman," is all Eric said. I took that to mean that it would be quite a bit of money.

I stood again. "Fine, I'll get a dress during the day. Do you need anything?"

Eric shook his head. "I have a tux back at Fangtasia. I don't require anything else."

I laughed.

"What's funny?" asked Eric, confused.

"You…in a tux…" I broke off to laugh again. I had never really seen Eric in anything other than tight black t-shirts or vests and black trousers.

"I wear smart clothes when I have to," Eric said.

I laughed again. Then I realised that I was being nice to Eric, when I really should be angry with him still. My laughter subsided. "If you come this way, I'll show you where you can sleep."

I led Eric to the cupboard under the stairs where there was a hidey hole that he could spend the day in without being exposed to any sunlight. Before he climbed into the hole, he turned back to me.

"Ally," he said. "I…I appreciate this. I know you must still be angry with me." He said this as if he couldn't quite understand how anyone could be cross with him. "But I hope you will find it in your…heart…to forgive me."

And he climbed into the hole and shut the lid.

I was quite flattered. That was probably the best apology I had ever had from Eric Northman. I didn't know whether to accept it or not.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey y'all. Posts probably won't always be this regular. I was also having a bit of trouble with the storyline, like why Eric would need Ally's help. I hope you'll all like what I've thought up but any other suggestions would be great too, just pop it in a review. Even if you don't have any ideas, review anyway…I'm getting more views and no reviews, so please help me out by writing something, even if it's only a word!_


	3. C2: Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift**

**Ally:**

While Eric was still sleeping and while the sun was still up, I went into town to buy a new gown after I had discovered a moth hole in the only other gown I thought was appropriate for meeting a queen. Before I left, I called Sookie to ask her what Bill had said to her about the whole business. Sookie told me that Bill had told her pretty much the same thing in regards to Queen Sophie-Ann's problems.

"Bill said that the queen wants me to listen in to everything I can to find out who the traitor is," Sookie explained.

"Oh, Sookie. I don't know how to contact dead people. I don't know why she wants to speak to me."

"Now, don't you worry," said Sookie. "The queen obviously knows something that you don't. I'm sure she'll explain everything. I'll come with you to town, if you like. I fancy getting a new dress as well."

"Great," I said. "I'll drive to yours and take you to Tara's Togs?" Tara's Togs was a shop owned by Sookie's partner Bill and run by her friend Tara Thornton. It sold all types of clothes, but had the most beautiful ball gowns and cocktail dresses in the whole of Bon Temps.

"Right," said Sookie. "Give my fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

I drove to her house and picked her up. We drove there quickly, playing Sparks Fly on the radio and singing along loudly. When the song died down, Sookie said, "Al, how do you know Eric Northman?"

My hands tightened involuntarily on the steering wheel. I still wasn't used to hearing his name again. "Eight years ago, when I was seventeen, I had a brief relationship with him. But he left me and I didn't think I would have to see him again. Hell, I didn't _want_ to see him again."

Sookie nodded in understanding. "Did you love him?" She asked boldly.

I thought about that for a moment. "I think I did," I said eventually. "But I was young. Now? I don't think so. I just look at him and I feel anger."

We drew up outside Tara's and I parked the car quickly. I love clothes shopping, especially for pretty dresses. As soon as we got inside, Sookie and I headed for the dresses. Tara appeared as if from nowhere and began helping us pick out things to try on. I ended up going into the dressing room with three dresses (I had managed to narrow it down from seven).

The first was an emerald green silk number. It had a deep 'v' shaped neckline, with a cluster of diamantes at the point. It had a halter neck and a deep back. It looked alright, I suppose, but it didn't sit right on me. It was always the way – clothes look gorgeous on models, but not quite right on you when you try them on. Besides, the feeling of the silk was strange against my skin and I didn't really like that either.

The next dress was strapless and bright scarlet. It had a fishtail skirt and ruching on the sides. The dress showed a bit too much cleavage for my liking. I didn't want to go to a fancy event looking like an upper class hooker. I wasn't a prude, in fact, I quite liked my cleavage, but I didn't think flaunting it would be quite appropriate for the event in question.

So all hopes were pinned on the last dress. It was sort of in the style of a Greek dress. It had two straps on each shoulder, with two bronze brooches on each. It was pleated weakly and fell in white billows to the floor. This one had a v-shaped neckline too, but was shorter than the green one. I decided I liked this one the best and took it outside to show Sookie and Tara.

Sookie had chosen a minty green chiffon number, that made her tanned skin look gorgeous. We paid for our clothes and I dropped Sookie off at her and Bill's house.

"So, I'll meet you there, okay?" She said to me as she left the car. We made arrangements to find each other at the party. I hoped that we would both face the Queen together. Somehow that would make it a little more bearable.

When I got home, the sun had just gone down. Eric had left a note pinned to my bedroom door: _Gone to get my tux. Back soon. E._

I had a shower and washed my hair carefully. When I got out, I dried my hair with a drier and tied it up in a bun on my head, letting some waves come loose. I did my makeup, careful not to overdo it. I put my dress on and then tried to do up the zipper at the side. I was having some trouble with the darn thing.

"Need a hand?" Came a cool voice from my bedroom door.

I gave a little shriek and turned to see who was talking. Eric had silently come up and was leaning on my doorframe watching on, amused. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can't just sneak up on people like that, Eric."

Said vampire advanced and brushed my hands away from the side of the dress. Goosebumps appeared where his hands touched my skin. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; his face was concentrating, no emotion as usual.

He patted my back when he finished and I turned to see him in his tux properly. I have to say, he looked very handsome. I looked up to his face and saw his eyes on me. I flushed slightly, but didn't look away. His skin was pinker than last night. "You fed again?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You look nice," he commented offhandedly.

"Oh…thanks," I said. I brushed an invisible piece of lint from one of the straps of the dress. "I said that I would meet Sookie and Bill when we arrived. I hope that's alright." To be honest, I didn't care if he thought that was alright with him or not, but I was feeling polite enough to ask.

"Of course," said Eric graciously. "I hope _you_ don't mind that I've bought my own car to take us to Sophie-Ann's palace. I wasn't sure if your car was quite up for the journey."

I raised my chin defiantly. "Herbie could have got us there perfectly well thank you very much," I said.

"Maybe when you see the car you will change your mind," Eric said, pointing to the window.

I walked over to it to see the car that Eric supposed could be better than Herbie. "Oh," I said, when I did see the car. It was a matte black Ferrari, low down to the ground, with at least four exhaust pipes at the back. "Fine," I said to Eric good naturedly. "Your car wins. My car would probably look out of place at a palace."

Eric laughed and joined me at the window. "I thought you might like it. I think we should leave now. The party starts in about an hour. I reckon it will take us about that time to get there." He held out an arm for me to take. I looked at it in consideration for a moment, and then decided to take it.

Eric led me down the stairs and out the door to his car. It was so fancy that the doors opened upward instead of outwards. The black leather seats were cold through my dress and still smelled of new car. Eric made sure that my dress was all tucked in before he pushed the door down. In a flash, he was round to the driver's side. He drove off, engines roaring. He drove scarily quickly, not giving a damn about the rules of the road. I gripped the handle on the door for dear life. I saw Eric looking at me, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Eric!" I said, "The road is that way." I pointed out the front windscreen.

"I think I prefer the view this way," Eric murmured. But he turned his head back to the road and slowed down the car, just a little.

We drove in a strangely friendly silence for a long time; the only noise was the weird Scandinavian radio station that Eric had put on. When we got to a huge driveway, that looked more like a tree-lined avenue, Eric broke the silence to say, "This is it, Ally."

We got a little further and rounded a corner. I was met by the sight of a huge mansion, in the style of a 1930's grand house (think The Great Gatsby and you got it). There was a massive fountain outside, which the driveway curled around. The walls of the mansion were made of white marble and had loads of windows covering the front façade. Lights were on in all of them and there were people milling around outside and I could see tonnes of silhouettes inside as well.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

Eric pulled up outside the mansion. He got out first and whizzed round to open mine. He tossed his keys to the man waiting to park the car for us and then led me over stepping stones that covered a huge pond to the front door.

There were men in black suits and sunglasses standing all over the place. I supposed they were security guards because it seems to be only security guards who wear sunglasses at night too.

I'd never been at such a posh and fancy event. The décor of the house matched the exterior in terms of era. There were chaise-longs and pot plants everywhere, and the marble floor was gleaming. I looked up to the ceiling, which was painted like the sky, with little cherubs in the clouds. Then I remembered I was meant to be looking out for Sookie. We moved from what must have been the atrium to a huge spacious room, where people were dancing, drinking, laughing…I felt Eric's cold hand at my back. He bent his head to my ear. "I think that's your friend Sookie over there, if I'm not mistaken," he whispered. I turned to look the way he was too. I smiled and waved when I saw that it was indeed Sookie and Bill. Without waiting for Eric, I made my way through the crowds and gave Sook a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She said, when I had broken off her. "We've been here a while…Bill has this thing about being late…so we got here early," she explained, sending her lover an amused, but pointed look.

His only reply was a look that matched hers – full of love. I loved watching Bill and Sookie together; their patience for each other was amazing. In truth, I envied them. I had had boyfriends in the eight interim years between now and my time with Eric. Quite a few in fact. None lasted longer than a month. None compared to my vampire lover. I hated Eric for spoiling me for other men. It was unfair. Yet, here was Sookie…_her_ vampire hadn't up and left her. I glanced over to Eric, whose presence I sensed behind me. He was looking at me with interest, head cocked to one side. His intense gaze was too much for me to handle, so I looked back to Sookie.

"Have you seen the queen?" I asked her, in quieter tones.

"Not personally," said Sookie, choosing her words carefully. "But there she is," she continued, pointing to where there were a cluster of people surrounding a chaise.

I had to crane my neck a bit to see her, but when I did, my eyes widened. She was beautiful. Now, don't get me wrong – I like guys. But this vampire was unnaturally gorgeous. Her skin was perfect ivory, her red hair in perfect retro curls. Girls would kill for her body and her eyes were an even clearer blue than Eric's…which is saying something. She must have been very young when she was turned, but she acted…maturely. She was a silky creamy jumpsuit that made her skin seem even whiter than it really was.

Suddenly, the queen jumped to her feet, a smile wide on her face, showing perfect brilliant white teeth. "Everyone dance!" She cried out happily, clapping her hands.

Sookie and I glanced at each other, kinda amused, kinda startled. I didn't know anyone here except Bill, Sookie and Eric. Bill had already snatched Sookie up to dance with him. That left no-one but Eric. I looked up at him nervously. "I'll sit this out then," I said.

A corner of Eric's mouth tugged up teasingly. "Nonsense," he said in sultry tones, advancing ever close. This was dangerous. "The queen has bid us dance," he whispered, "And dance we must." He slid his hand up to rest on the small of my back. He brought my right hand up to rest on his shoulder. I was too caught up in the moment to resist. And, to be honest, even if I hadn't been so caught up, I might not have resisted anyway. His hand then snatched back down to catch mine and drew it upwards, holding it tight in his icy grasp. He stepped closer and then began to move me to the music, which was slow and haunting.

I didn't have a very good view of anything much besides Eric's shoulder, as my nose barely reached the broad, tuxedo covered mass. I could faintly see Sookie buried deep in Bill's arms and resisted the aching temptation to do the same to Eric. Even when he had claimed to love me, Eric hadn't been the hugging type.

I realised with a sudden painful jerk that I was content, happy, being in his arms.

Jesus, what was happening to me?

**Eric:**

My hands were tingling from the touch of her angel skin. It was so warm and soft against my palms and I ached to pull her closer and wrap her tightly to me. I could smell her shiny hair; mint and fresh water…I inhaled as subtly as I could, which is pretty damn subtly, given that I don't even have the need to breathe.

I hated Sophie-Ann for making me be this close to her. I had left her eight years ago at the queen's bidding and now here she was standing before me at the queen's bidding again. It was unfair. Her beautiful breasts, fuller than they had been the last time I'd seen her, were pressed up against my chest and my un-beating heart. It was cruel. I'd never wanted to kiss anyone, vamp or human, so badly in all my life. But those luscious red stained full lips were taunting me. I wanted to run my own lips over hers. I felt a ghost of a memory from kisses past. It was temptation. She relaxed into my hold and I felt her breath against my neck. I ached for her. I had been her first, but I could smell that I hadn't been her last. My fangs twitched with anger.

I hadn't wanted to leave her. I couldn't tell Ally that though; she wouldn't believe me. Right now I knew that I barely had her trust.

We moved fluidly to the music. I noticed her looking at Bill and Sookie earlier, with that jealous look in her eyes. I wanted to give Ally the same care that Compton was able to give to the Fae. My angel. I wanted her…it was a strange sensation to want someone, after having spent such a long time only being wanted.

We waltzed across the dance floor, her exuding grace and me trying to keep my stony expression. I both hated and loved how human and emotional she made me feel. I remembered how, even when she had been a teenager, she had made me feel like a young man again. It was unnerving and unsettling how she had power over me, a thousand plus year old vampire. It was obscene.

I was getting absorbed in the dance, in Ally's divine smell, when the whole flow was disturbed. I narrowed my eyes with hostility at a newcomer, a vampire I had possibly seen before at Sophie-Ann's court. He was smiling at Ally, then said, "Excuse me. May I dance with you?"

The bastard didn't even think about asking me, which made me like him even less. What if I wanted to dance with Ally all night? But Ally seemed quite keen to dance with the man, who was maybe three to four hundred years old, with curly dark hair and a slight Spanish accent. Without a second glance back to me, Ally dropped my hands and willingly left my arms. She nodded and smiled to the guy.

I heard her say to him, "My name is Diego. Who are you, angel?"

I couldn't listen to their flirtatious comments any longer. I didn't want to share _my_ angel with anyone and it made me angry to know that I had no choice. I found a chair in the corner of the room and sat there broodily. I didn't care if I looked sulky. I felt fucking sulky.

A human girl, obviously a fangbanger, crept up to me. She offered her wrist forward to me and said, in a voice that she obviously considered sultry, "You want drink?" Her accent was thick and eastern European.

"No," I said absentmindedly, waving my hand across my face to dismiss her from me.

Her face looked dejected and she turned away slowly. It was then that I saw Ally, in the arms of her blasted dance partner. The music had changed to a faster melody and the couples dancing were whizzing around. Ally's head flew back, a laugh on those luscious lips. I glared dangerously at her and remembered the offer of blood. And I figured…why the hell not. "Wait," I snapped to the fangbanger. "Come back."

The girl came back quickly and knelt down beside my chair. She pushed her chest out and placed her wrist upside on my knee. I tensed at the contact that I hadn't asked for, but let it slide.

"My name…Anya," said the girl. I didn't care what her name was. My fangs shot out and her wrist came up to meet my mouth. I sucked on her blood greedily. It tasted like…blood. There was no flavour, no sweet scent. It gave me no pleasure to drink from her but she was obviously getting turned on. When she tried to put her other hand on my thigh, I spat her wrist from my mouth. "Leave," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Without another word, Anya left, her wrist already healing from my parting gift of anticoagulant saliva.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading guys! I can't believe how quickly I wrote this chapter…that's not normal for me haha Like I said before, please please please x a million review! Any ideas for plot would be great_


	4. C3: Felt Good On My Lips

**Felt Good On My Lips – Tim McGraw**

**Ally:**

I was enjoying dancing with Diego (who was a stereotypical gorgeous South American by the way) until I saw Eric feeding off of some desperate fangbanger who didn't look old enough to be let out this late. I thought Eric had sent her away for a moment, then came out of an exhilarating spin and saw that he had brought her back to his side and was sucking hungrily on her wrist at the pulse point. I told myself not to care that he had chosen her blood over…well, mine…although I had no right to be so annoyed. I turned my focus back to Diego and smiled at him reassuringly.

"He is yours?" Diego asked me, in that cute faint accent. He nodded his head towards Eric, who was now alone on the chair in the corner.

I flushed. "No…not at all. Once. But not now, not anymore."

Diego gave me a sceptical look. "I would not want to get on the bad side of Eric Northman," he said cautiously.

"Do you know each other?"

Diego shook his head. "I only know him through reputation. He will not know me at all. I am a young and insignificant vampire compared to him."

I felt his muscles on his shoulders twist and rope and he moved with ease around the dance floor. He had been very polite. I was not used to vampires being so…civil. My experience with vampires (admittedly not much) had proved to me that they were all bitchy and cold hearted.

"You are very stunning," said Diego, making me blush again.

"Oh…thank you," I said. I don't usually get compliments like that. I know I'm not ugly, thanks to my angel genes. But I didn't consider myself stunning…certainly no human had ever said that to me. I had blonde hair, that had very slight waves. My skin could tan, but I had a smattering of light freckles over my nose. I was quite slim, but my breasts and hips were full. Perhaps my eyes were the most interesting thing about me; they were a sort of amber-yellow colour, framed with dark lashes. I had been teased about them when I was a child, but I quite liked them – they made me look different. My mother said that my father had eyes like me and cheekbones like Noah.

"Honestly," said Diego. "Angels have always…captivated me. I once had an angel lover many years ago." He leaned in closer to me and ran his nose across my cheek. "You smell just as divine as she did."

I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable with all the talk about past lovers and sniffing and whatever. I pulled out of Diego's arms. "Sorry," I said. "I forgot I had something I had to tell Eric." I hadn't been quite sure what Diego's motives of dancing with me were. But now I was pretty sure that whatever the motive was, it wasn't honourable. Not that I knew many honourable vampires…but anyway.

I made my way back to Eric, who was still looking broody in the corner. Thankfully he was alone now that the fangbanger had left. I sat next to him (the seat was quite long).

"Given up on him already?" He asked me, scathingly.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone of voice. "Have you already given up on that fangbanger?"

Eric shrugged, but seemed amused at something; his eyes twinkled. "She offered."

"You feeding on someone in public."

Eric shrugged again. "Lots of people are." He gestured around the room and, sure enough, there were other vampires sucking on humans. "It's natural for us."

I would like to say that we spent the following fifteen minutes in pleasant conversation, but we didn't, we spent it in silence. Eric was back to looking stony as usual and I couldn't be bothered to make small talk with him; I would end up doing all the talking.

So when a young vampire, maybe eighteen years old when he had been turned, approached us, I was relieved that the awkward silence would be over. That relief dimmed slightly, when I found out what he wanted to say. He didn't want to talk to Eric, as I thought he might have done, but instead faced me.

"You are Alyssa Mckenzie, the angel?"

"Yes," I gulped. "Who are you?"

With an inclination of his head, the vamp said, "I am Andre, Queen Sophie-Ann's personal assistant. She would like to meet you and your telepath friend, Sookie Stackhouse. She's sent me to get you now."

"Now?" I whispered, slightly scared.

"Yes," said Andre. "She's in her private chambers. Would you follow me please?"

I stood then looked at Eric, as if to say, 'Are you coming too?' Eric caught Andre's attention, and asked him, "Would the Queen be opposed to my accompanying Alyssa? I am her companion tonight."

Andre nodded slowly. "Her Highness would be happy to see you again, I'm sure, Mr Northman."

I raised my eyebrow at that and shot Eric a look. He rolled his eyes at me. Andre started moving through the crowds, and I began to follow, Eric's hand back on my back. It felt nice, I'm not ashamed to say. Andre stopped at a panel on the wall, on which was painted a beautiful Chinese lake scene. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was a doorframe. Andre used a small, old fashioned key to open it discretely and motioned us inside. The room beyond the door was still decorated in a retro style, maybe 1920's, I was never that great at history. There was a rectangular swimming pool, filled with turquoise blue water, and, at the side of it, was a huge snow white divan. The Queen was lying like a diva on it, sipping at a martini (I knew it was a martini because it had the tell-tale olive in it too). She had a blonde human sitting beside her, dressed only in a bikini. Bill and Sookie were on a couch next to Sophie-Ann's, looking a bit bemused. Bill was drinking blood from a cocktail glass and Sook had an orange juice in her glass.

"And you must be Alyssa," said Sophie-Ann from her seat. Her voice was exactly like Grace Kelly, graceful, powerful, and well bred. "Come and sit here beside me," she waved her hand in the direction of the empty couch, identical to Sookie and Bill's that was on her other side. "And Eric, _dar_ling, how are you? It's been too long, simply too long." Andre led us to the couch, made sure we were seated comfortably, then went to sit by the Queen.

A topless man approached us, and asked if we would 'care for a drink'? Eric ordered True Blood, of course, and I quietly asked for water. My mouth was suddenly feeling very dry.

"Sookie, Alyssa, it's you two who I really want to see," said Sophie-Ann. "I'm sure your respective vampires have told you about my little predicament and I'm going to use your help to clear my name, alright?"

For a woman who was potentially in a lot of trouble, Sophie-Ann was sounding very carefree.

The topless waiter brought Eric and my drinks on a shiny silver tray. I sipped the icy water dutifully, and then set it down beside the seat.

"You see," said Sophie-Ann, I know that Sookie can control her power and that she knows how to use it. But, Alyssa," she said, turning to me, "All I have is a little guidance from your father. Have you never spoken to the dead before?"

"No," I said, trying not to sound like I would never even _want_ to speak to the dead. "But when did you see my father? I haven't seen him in ten years."

"Oh, how sad," said Sophie-Ann, drawing out her vowels. "I saw him, maybe two years ago, quite by accident really. I met him in Las Vegas actually, in a hotel. He mentioned your name and to be honest, I quite forgot about him until I ran into this pickle with the Authority." She gave a light tinkling laugh. "Anyway, I thought we should test your father's theory and see if you really can contact souls in the Otherworld."

She snapped her fingers and, as if from nowhere, two more topless men appeared, carrying a huge sack. They set it down in front of the Queen's divan. She nodded in approval and they crouched down beside it, untying the knots that were at either end. When they unwrapped it, my hand flew to my mouth…it was a dead body! I looked over to Sookie and we exchanged mutually appalled looks. Eric and Bill didn't look like they thought keeping a dead body was very strange, but then again, they are dead themselves. It probably didn't freak them out as much as it did us humans.

"Okay Alyssa, I'm guessing you've never touched a dead body before," said Sophie-Ann, "Because I think you would have discovered your power if you had. Your father told me you have to touch the heart and then focus or whatever it is your clairvoyants do." When I didn't move anywhere, she said, "Well, go ahead then."

Eric gently nudged my side and nodded his head at the dead body. My mouth curled up at the corners, as if with a mind of its own. I prayed to God that it wouldn't smell as I knelt down beside it. It didn't thank goodness, but my hand still trembled as I held it out towards the dead man's heart. I closed my eyes and pressed it to his cold, still body.

I screamed. I could hear his voice.

**Eric:**

I was by her side in a flash. Ally had fallen back to the floor and was clutching her hand to her chest.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her, cupping her hand in mine.

She shook her head uncertainly and cast scared eyes at me. "I could…hear it," she whispered.

Sophie-Ann clapped her hands. "Fabulous! She can hear him. Do it again, do it again!"

Closing her amber eyes again, Ally reached back out and put her hand on the dead man's chest.

"What do you hear?" asked Sophie-Ann excitedly. Turning her face towards me, she opened her eyes. They were pitch black. I almost cried out, then realised that it would look weak. Besides, Ally didn't seem to notice a difference.

"He's talking to me…he-he can hear my thoughts…I'm not saying anything out loud, but we're having a conversation. I don't understand how this is happening. She stared with seemingly un-seeing eyes at me. "He says…that he didn't want you to drain him. Oh my god. He says that he thought you loved him…"

Sophie-Ann cut her off sharply. "That's enough now, Alyssa. You can stop now. We know you have your power."

Alyssa drew her hand back and her eyes flooded back to their originally colour.

"That was horrible," she murmured to me. She stood up and almost collapsed under shaky knees. I flew round the body and put my arm around her waist. Leaning heavily on me, we moved back to our chaise. Reluctantly, I drew my hand away from her, knowing that I mustn't become too attached.

"You must all stay in my palace tonight," said Sophie-Ann. "It's nearly dawn and I'll show you the real dead body tomorrow."

"That wasn't it?" asked Ally desperately.

"You're very kind," said Sookie, "But Bill and I were thinking about just heading home."

Sophie-Ann laughed that annoying laugh again. "Oh _no_, Sookie darling." Her laughter stopped and her gaze turned icy. "I insist."

Bill and I both knew that her decision was final and that there would be no negotiations. I saw Compton pat Sookie's knee, telling her to stop trying to oppose Sophie-Ann.

"In the meantime," Sophie-Ann said, back to her former self, "We must all swim." She pointed at the pool at the centre of the room.

"Oh, I didn't bring any swimming clothes," said Ally from beside me.

The queen shrugged. "Details, details. Borrow some. I have plenty." Then to me and Bill she said, "Andre can give you some swimming shorts. I insist."

She stood, her dress billowing. "Come," she said to Ally and Sookie. "Follow me. I'll give you swimming things."

Ally rose from beside me with a sigh. On a crazy impulse I patted her as she walked past. Not quite high enough to be on her back, not low enough to be her…ass. She shot me a look from over her shoulder and I sniggered at her prudishness.

**Ally:**

Sophie-Ann led us to what must be her dressing room. It wasn't her bedroom because there wasn't even a coffin, let alone a bed. But there were closets. Lots of closets.

"Now, I think they're in here," Sophie-Ann said, more to herself than to Sookie and me.

She threw open a door and my mouth fell open. There were more clothes in that one closet than I had in my whole house.

"Yes, here we are. Come and chose a swimsuit." Sophie-Ann was getting very excited. "I think I'll wear this one," she said, drawing out a scarlet one piece. Without any sort of abandon, she started unfastening her dress. I turned away in embarrassment and moved towards the closet, so as not to see the Queen naked. Sookie chose a cute little white bikini and changed into it discretely behind the open closet door.

"Wear this one," said Sophie-Ann from behind me. I jumped violently, not expecting her this close. I turned slightly, then wished I hadn't, because Sophie-Ann was half naked, only wearing her panties. Her dress lay carelessly discarded on the floor, a crumpled mass of beautiful silk. I looked at the swimming things she had picked out for me. It was a retro bikini, the sort that you see in vintage shops. It had a moulded top and fairly high-waisted pants. It was white with navy zigzags. It was very pretty and I took it graciously, thanking her, but secretly wishing that she would put some clothes on already. I hid behind the other open closet door, favouring Sookie's changing methods over Sophie-Ann's. The pants fitted quite well, but the top was on the small side, seeing as Sophie-Ann's chest size was smaller than mine – she seemed to have been very young when she had been turned. My breasts threatened to spill out the top if I made a false move. I emerged from behind the closet doors. I envied Sookie's long, lean legs. Mine were longish, I suppose, but skinny. Sophie-Ann looked like a goddess – her skin was porcelain and perfectly smooth. She threw chiffon robes at Sookie and I.

"Put these on over the top if you like," the Queen said. I had the feeling that she was really rather enjoying this – dressing up and getting ready like a normal girl. I smiled at her kindly and was given, in return, an equally warm grin. Even her teeth were perfect, damn it.

"Do you have an elastic band?" Sookie asked, motioning to her hair.

"Oh, good thinking," said Sophie-Ann. She moved over to a dressing table in front of the window. She pulled three elastics out of an ornate wooden box and handed me and Sookie one each. We tied up our hair, so as not to get it wet in the chlorine water.

Letting Sophie-Ann lead the way again, Sookie and I went back to the pool. Eric, Bill and Andre still weren't back, which was surprising because I thought we had taken our time. I left my robe on my couch, folding it neatly, so as not to crumple it. Like a child, Sophie-Ann gave a sudden giggle and dive-bombed into the water, sending splashes everywhere. I laughed along with her, as she resurfaced. "Come in, come in," she said. "The water's perfect!"

I slid in over the side, conscious of the small bikini top. She was right, the water was lovely. It wasn't as warm as bathwater, but warm enough. We heard door hinges creaking and all three of us looked up to see if it was the guys.

It was, but all three of us had to duck under to stop ourselves from laughing out loud. Eric and Bill were looking insanely uncomfortable, wearing itsy bitsy speedo briefs. Andre looked as if he didn't care and was strutting out in front of them, carrying a huge pile of towels. We came back to the top of the water, still giggling. The guy slid into the water awkwardly, trying to cover themselves up as much as possible. I couldn't help but notice Eric's powerful thighs and perfect chest muscles. I looked away before I could get an eyeful of the area between those two regions and get even more carried away. Bill swam over to Sookie and put a protective around her waist. Sophie-Ann started splashing Andre like a little girl. With a shriek he began to splash back. Great, that left me and Eric again. There was only so much talk about the weather that I could handle and we had already exhausted the topic in the car earlier.

"Nice speedos," I said with a smirk when he slid over to where I was leaning against a side of the tiled pool wall.

"Nice top."

I stuck my tongue out maturely and self-consciously adjusted the bodice. I saw Eric's eyes dance around my chest and smirked again.

"I left my clothes in your car," I said, only just thinking of my things.

"That's fine," said Eric, finally bringing his eyes back up to my face. "We'll get them before we retire for the night."

"Thanks," I said. I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under Eric's piercing stare and swam off to join Andre and Sophie-Ann who were now playing with an old fashioned beach-ball.

**Eric:**

She even looked like an angel now. Her skin was honey coloured and flawless. Her breasts were the perfect size, quivering delicately against her top. If I could have done, I would have run my hands (and fangs) all over her body. Her big eyes stared at me unblinkingly and I cursed how stupid I looked in these ridiculous little shorts.

I watched her swim away from me, her pert little butt bobbing beneath the water. I tugged at the Lycra covering my lower regions, which had grown a tad uncomfortable. Damn it.

Sookie joined in with the game too and Bill swam slowly over to me. "She's very pretty," he said, indicating Ally with his eyebrows. "Half angel, did I hear?"

I hissed at him quietly, only showing my fangs a bit. "You will not covet her," I said. Just the thought of her with other men made me unnecessarily angry.

Bill raised his hands defensively. "No, of course not. I have my Sookie. I was merely wondering if you and her…together."

My throat tightened involuntarily. "We are not…romantically involved," I rasped.

"But you love her, right?" he continued.

I bashed my fist down on the water, causing a huge splash. "I do not love humans," I grunted, although in my head I was thinking just how nicely 'I love you Ally' would roll off of my lips once more.

"Alright. I am sorry for prying," said Bill.

I nodded, accepting his apology.

My eyes were still on my angel even as she turned around and beckoned us over her shoulder.

"Come here you two," Sophie-Ann demanded. "Come and play. I'll decide the teams. Me, Sookie and Bill against Andre, Ally and Eric, I think." There was a devilish gleam in her eyes.

I noticed that while Bill and I had been talking various human blood-banks had come into the room and were lounging about on the chairs. I watched one olive skinned young man eyeing up Ally and I swam over to her in the blink of an eye, wanting her eyes to be on me and me only. A net had been set up and we played water volleyball, a most boring game. The queen was laughing like the little girl that she was and I watched Ally becoming more and more competitive. I had always known that she hated to lose anything.

That ridiculous human was still staring at my angel, his vulgar eye taking in too much of her naked flesh than I cared for. I flashed out my fangs and hissed at him at the side of the pool. He sent a languid smile at me and moved to another side of the pool. I did not like him. Ally hadn't noticed.

We played for about an hour, until Sophie-Ann ordered us to stop. I would have found the whole time excruciatingly boring, had it not been for the fact that I am pretty sure Ally had a nipple slip at least twice. It made me feel like a teenager again. I amuse myself sometimes.

"I will show you all to your rooms now," said the Queen. "Your clothes have been taken to your rooms, including the bags that my men found in your cars."

Sookie gave a bemused, yet amused look. Sophie-Ann had grown on us throughout the evening. She was just a hormonal, spoilt teenager, no different from a human. I felt a bit sorry for her really – she was trapped in a mansion and now she was in trouble. I didn't know if she was capable for murdering a vampire; she seemed to have huge mood swings. But I did know that I hoped it wasn't her. For her own sake.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey y'all! Four in a row…wow…some kinda record for me. I'm like begging for reviews…and I'm not getting any! Please please please drop me a little review! Thanks for reading! B.A_


	5. C4: The Breath You Take

**The Breath You Take – George Straight**

**Ally: **

We all followed the queen through winding corridors, chandeliers on most ceilings. The first stop she made was for Sookie and Bill.

"This is your room," she said with a flourish as Andre opened the door. Sookie and Bill disappeared into the room and Sophie-Ann continued along the corridor and round the corner.

"I thought we'd give them the corridor to themselves," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "One never known if they'll get up to anything in the night." She laughed. "Here," she said, stopping outside double white doors. "You two can sleep in here."

I felt my eyes widen. "Together?" I asked. "Aren't there separate rooms?"

Sophie-Ann's head tilted to one side. "But, you are together."

"No, we're not," I said.

But at the same time, Eric said, "Thank you, your majesty, we appreciate your kind hospitality." He took me by the wrist and practically pulled me into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Don't argue with the queen," he said. "It will only lead to trouble." His eyes looked brooding as he said that, as if he knew from experience. I decided not to pry. Prying is never a good idea with Eric.

The room was painted minty green on the walls, with a high white ceiling. There were some paintings on the walls and a number of chests of drawers made out of mahogany. My overnight bag had placed carefully on a chair by the window and Eric's was on the floor next to it. The bed was beautiful – four poster, with crisp white sheets as the over hangings. The duvet was white too and looked like heaven. Forgetting the problem of sharing a room, I ran over to it and jumped on it joyfully. I saw Eric looking at me pointedly.

"What?" I asked snappily. He was ruining my happy time.

"Oh nothing," he said. "I'm just liking that top more and more." He picked up his bag. While his back was turned, I looked down at my top and almost died. My boobs were basically hanging out.

"Not funny," I said to Eric when he turned round.

"I didn't say it was," he said levelly.

I blushed and hopped down off the bed to get my bag. "I'm sleeping on the bed," I said.

"So am I."

"Together?"

"It's big enough to share. You don't mind sharing, do you?"

"N-no. That's fine."

I took my things with me into the bathroom. I took off Sophie-Ann's bikini and folded it on the marble sink. I took out my shower things and turned on the power shower. I spent a deliciously long time under the water, soaping my body and my hair. I got out and changed into my pyjama shorts and camisole. I towel dried my hair and came out of the bathroom. Eric had changed into black slacks, but was still topless. He was staring at me and I blushed. Wanting to get away from his stare, I said, "I forgot to brush my teeth."

I shut the bathroom door behind me quickly and went to the sink. I looked in the mirror above it and, sure enough, my cheeks were pink. I splashed my face with water, and then got out my toothbrush and paste from my wash bag. I attacked my teeth furiously. I must not fall for him again, no no _no._ I couldn't let him get to me. I would do whatever the fuck it was for Sophie-Ann, and then I would get the hell out of the vampire world and forget about Eric Northman all over again.

But all thoughts about forgetting Eric flew out my head when I came out the en suite to see said vamp lying sexily on the bed. Until that moment, I had thought it hard for anyone to just be able to lie sexily, without even trying…but Eric can. I tried not to look at him and put my clothes away in my bag. But then there was no getting away from him. I went to lie down on the bed, but ended up perching on the edge.

"What are you doing?" Eric whispered, right beside my ear. I shrieked and fell off the bed. Eric was underneath me before I touched the floor. "Someone's jumpy," he observed.

I glared at him (I seemed to be doing a lot of that) and tried to disentangle myself from his arms. But my strength was no match for an ancient vampire like Eric, who held me tight. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, steadily. No emotion for this vampire, thank you very much!

"Emotionally, no. Physically, yes – your arms are like rocks." I was pleased with my retort.

Eric arranged his arms so they were still snug around me, but more cradling me now instead of crushing me.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"You said you weren't emotionally uncomfortable and you are now physically comfortable. You should have no complaints."

"But we're sitting on the floor."

In a flash we were on top of the bed. Eric's muscles were cool against my cheek. He held me for a few minutes longer; I didn't make a sound, halfway between enjoying and hating myself. Damn it, I was so conflicted. Then I was out of his arms and he had slammed the door to the bathroom. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was feeling conflicted. Or perhaps I was just being vain.

**Eric:**

It was a stupid thing to do. I should have kept her far away from me. Her being in my arms was too much temptation. I had felt myself leaning in to kiss her. That would not have been good. I was beyond caring what she thought when I deposited her on the downy sheets and ran to the bathroom. It was a cowardly move and I wasn't proud of it, but she had a disgusting way of making me lose a lot of self-control, a discipline that I thought I had plenty of.

I left her alone for half an hour, spending the time showering, submerging myself under the water, not having the need to breathe. When I returned to the bedroom, Ally had tucked herself into sheets like a cocoon. Her sleeping face was…cute? I climbed onto the bed, feeling the mattress sink pleasingly under my weight. Her body was angled towards mine and I ran a finger down her soft cheek. I felt her breath against my skin. When we had been lovers it had been one of the things I had really loved – feeling her breath. Impulsively, bent my own cheek to just beneath her nose and felt her warm sighs. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts race back to memories from eight years ago. I fell asleep soon after, just as the sun came up.

.

I woke up in the middle of my sleep to the sound of Ally's voice. It was unusual for me to wake up during my sleep, so I listened in to her phone call.

"Yes, I know you'd be doing me a huge favour. Please Ben…I'll owe you one…Any time…You star…Thankyouthankyouthankyou…Alright then, see you…Bye Ben." She hung up and put the phone on the little table beside her bed. She settled back down in her cocoon of sheets to go back to sleep. From the clock on the mantelpiece opposite us, I saw it was three in the afternoon. We still had ages before we should get up.

"Who is Ben?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I knew it was partly because she was talking to a man and I didn't like that…I rarely got possessive. It didn't look good on me.

"My co-worker," said Ally, her voice muffled by the sheets. "Taking my shift for me for a couple days."

She was already starting to fall back to sleep. She had always been able to do that – just lie her head down, shut her eyes and just sleep. She rolled over to face me in her sleep and snuggled closer. I am not one for snuggling, but I let my angel move close to me, enjoying her delicious scent mixed with her soap from the shower.

As soon as the sun went down, my eyes opened. Having a thousand plus years to perfect your sleeping routine is always useful. Ally was snuggled right up close to my body. It had been years since I had woken to a soft, warm woman curled around me when I woke up. It felt…good. I realised also for the first time in years that I had awoken to a hard on. I was disgusted; teenagers got them…not ancient vampires. I extracted myself from her embrace and walked groggily to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me for good measure. I looked down my body at the tent in my pants disdainfully. I stripped, neatly folding my slacks. I turned on the shower to cold…that's what you do, right? I flinched at the contact with the ice water, so different to Ally's warm hold. I stared at the offending appendage. I wasn't used to pleasuring myself and I didn't want to make this a habit. The only face I could picture when I closed my eyes was Ally and since I knew that I wouldn't be getting any pleasuring from her, I grasped my cock with my hands, grimacing at the pathetic feel.

.

When I came out from the shower, feeling even more disgusted with myself, Ally was still not up. I was dressed in more comfortable clothes today than that ridiculous tux; black vest, dark jeans and my leather jacket for the ride home. I sat on a chair opposite the bed, content to just watch my angel sleep. I threw my head against the chair back, exhaling slowly, trying to clear my head of images, thoughts and fantasies that were not going to do me any good.

My eyes searched the room for nothing in particular. Her bag was on the chair, still where Sophie-Ann's humans had put it. I noticed the bikini that had so sparked my imagination lying next to it. I cursed when that caused me to remember the creamy globes that were Ally's breasts. Shit. She was fuller than she was eight years ago; there was more flesh that I just wanted to sink my teeth into. Her ass too was practically begging me to touch it. I had never bitten her when we had been together. She hadn't wanted me to lest 'anyone at school see the bite marks'. But I found myself wanting her blood like I hadn't wanted anything before. I could practically smell it from where I was sitting. I inhaled deeply – perfect – honey, undertones of fruity scents, something otherworldly.

I stood up quickly. I needed to be away from her. Before I did something stupid. Like fuck her.

**Ally:**

I woke at nine. I was completely alone. For one dreadful moment I thought Eric had left me in the mansion and had gone back to Shreveport and Fangtasia, stranding me. But then I saw his bag still in the room and gave an unconscious sigh of relief.

There was a little knock at the door. I went to answer it. "Hello?"

For one silly, happy moment, I thought it was Eric, then realised that he would never even consider knocking.

"It's me, Sookie," came a voice from outside.

I opened the door. "It's only me here," I explained. "Eric's gone walkabout someplace."

Sookie grinned a little. "I know."

"What do you mean?" I snapped, thinking they had had some secret lover's meeting. My hand flew to my mouth. "Sorry, Sookie, I didn't mean to snap."

"We're not lovers Ally. Calm down, honey."

Oh right – mind reading thing – I forgot. "I get carried away sometimes."

"Still gonna deny you care for him?"

I was about to nod and say yes when I realised that if Sookie was mind-reading me, I didn't stand a chance of lying.

"Good choice," said my friend approvingly.

I threw myself back dramatically on the pillows. "But I can't let myself like him. Not when I know he's gonna walk away again. It hurts to love him."

Sookie was standing by the window. Eric must have taken back the light-proof shutters before he left. "Maybe he's feeling the same way."

I gave an unladylike barking laugh. "Eric? Feeling lovesick and beat up? Please."

Sookie turned a raised eyebrow to me. "Well then you come tell me why he's out in the garden, all alone, punching trees."

I joined her at the window. There he was, that impossibly sexy vampire, in his sexy black vest and sexy black jeans throwing sexy punches at a fucking tree. His muscles were bunching up his arms and shoulders, his expression stony and unfeeling although I could see his knuckles were stained bright red. "What. The. Hell."

Sookie cocked her head to one side. "I'm not usually wrong, y'know."

I gave a sharp exhale of breath. "Stop tempting me Sook. If I could I would be out there in an instant begging him to take me back. But that won't get me anywhere and I'll be replaying eight years ago all over him again."

Sookie hugged me. "Forgive me. I just want to see you happy with a man, like I'm happy with Bill. Speaking of, I think he's just woken up. I'll go check on him."

She practically skipped out the room, the thought of her lover giving her complete pleasure. I looked back down to Eric, who looked like he was going to kill someone or knock the tree down. I was alone in the big house, so I decided to dress and go out to him and see if he was alright.

.

I wasn't entirely sure how I found my way out of the huge house, but I found a huge set of French windows that led onto a huge marble terrace type thing. I could see Eric, still destroying the tree, and approached him cautiously.

"Eric?" I asked tentatively.

He looked up abruptly. "What," he spat.

I shrank back. "I was just…I mean…er – are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, sounding the complete opposite. Something had made Eric very angry.

He sank down to sit by the tree he had been hitting. I went slowly up to him, unsure of his reaction to me. I sat beside him. I was seriously starting to think Eric was bipolar – he had been almost nice last night and now here he was, hating me…men! And vampire men at that!

I reached out for his hand. It was bloody and scraped. I winced.

"That's disgusting," I said honestly. There were a ton of splinters and bits of bark imbedded in his fingers. But even as I watched, I saw the cuts healing and scabbing and the wood popping out of his skin. It was both fascinating and gross to watch. I fished a tissue out from the pocket of my shorts and spat on it. I set about cleaning the drying blood off his fingers like a mother would.

"Why were you out here?" I asked.

"Angry," was all he replied.

"What about?"

Silence. Then, "Me."

"What's wrong with you?"

He sighed and leaned his head against the tree trunk. "A lot of things. You wouldn't understand."

"I might."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't, you're-" He cut himself off. "Never mind."

"Why don't you come back inside? If it's blood you need, then I'm sure I could find the kitchen."

"I don't want that True Blood shit. It tastes fake. I hate it."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure Sophie-Ann's humans are awake. I could-"

"No." His voice was stony.

"Well, sue me for trying to be helpful." Jesus, Lord above, he was beginning to just plain piss me off.

His hand tightened around mine, reminding me that I still had hold of it. "I appreciate your kindness but I want blood that I can't have."

That was basically a thank you from Eric. Who knew? "What blood do you want?"

He didn't reply.

"Non-human blood?"

He nodded stiffly.

"_Animal_?" I asked, wrinkling up my face in disgust.

"No, you silly girl. Supernatural. I'm not Bubba."

"Who? Never mind, I don't want to know if it eats animals. Look, if it's supernatural blood you want, then take mine. I doubt Bill's gonna offer up Sookie for you to drink and I don't want to be around you if all you're gonna do is moan and bitch." I held out my wrist for him to take.

I had never been bitten by a vampire. I was too vain when I had been with Eric when I was younger, scared that people would see it. But after seeing him sucking at that fangbanger yesterday, I found myself not quite so opposed to the idea. I didn't know if there were any other supes around Sophie-Ann's place, but I was sure that I would prefer Eric to drink from me anyway.

He looked from my wrist to my eyes, as if questioning me. "Go on," I urged, waving my wrist closer to him.

I saw his fangs pop out, glistening white in the moonlight. He licked his lips. "I can't, Ally," he said, his voice raspy.

"Why not?"

He looked at me pleadingly. I nodded reassuringly. And then he bit into me.

I have never felt anything like being drunk by a vampire. It feels like…fireworks at first, your eyes can't focus on anything. Then you begin to feel like you're flying, weightless. Then it just feels plain sexy.

He was cupping my wrists in his hands, the only sound being his swallows. My breaths started to come shorter and faster, until I was positively panting. This was wonderful, perfect – why had I never let him do this before?!

**Eric:**

I couldn't quite believe this was happening. How often when we had been together had I dreamed of tasting Ally's blood? And now, she was _offering_ herself to me. I wanted to resist her – if I never tasted her blood, I would never miss it. But I couldn't resist. I never could resist my angel.

I bit into her hungrily. Her blood tasted delicious. No, more than delicious – words couldn't describe how her blood tasted. I sucked at her veins faster and faster until I could hear her gasping. If I had to breathe, I would be gasping by now too.

I took out my fangs from her wrist and met her gaze. Her beautiful eyes were wide and unblinking. "Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

I settled myself in front of her crossed legs. I ran a finger down her throat, feeling her pulse jump wildly.

"Can I?"

Ally raised her chin so there was more skin exposed. I took this to mean she consented and I bent forward eagerly. I ran my tongue and lips over her skin before sinking my fangs into her, quite hard. She let out a little scream and I felt my fangs twitch with arousal. I felt her small hands loop into my hair, pulling gently. I moaned against her throat, causing her to cry out again. I held her shoulders tightly, drawing her closer to me. I bit her again near her collar bone. Each place was more enjoyable than the first and I felt myself getting more and more stimulated. Alarm bells should have been going off in my head, but they weren't.

When I moved down to the skin just above her breast, I felt her bend her own head, kissing my hair gently. I had to taste those lips. Not caring about her blood being all over me, I gripped the nape of her neck roughly and pressed my lips to hers. Perfect. Her lips were perfect. I ran my hands up and down her arms, the skin impossibly soft and inviting. I wanted to take her, there and then. My hands found her wonderful breasts and I caressed them with careful hands. Her back arched up towards me.

I broke away and began drinking her again, her blood like nectar.

"Eric," she moaned.

My eyes rolled back in her head. She sounded like when I had made love to her – erotic, sexy, warm. I moved back to her lips. "Say my name again," I whispered against her.

"Eric," she repeated. "Oh _Eric_."

I was so engrossed in my angel that I didn't hear anyone approaching. So it was, therefore, a shock to both of us when we heard, "I was right! You two _are_ together! How wonderful!" Sophie-Ann was standing behind us, a look on her face that was somewhere between pleasure and interest.

I looked down at Ally, who was looking shocked, embarrassed. Her top half was covered in her own blood and there were at least five fang marks that I could see. I had got carried away with her and myself. That was not good.

"I wanted to find you both, but when I got to your room, you weren't there!" Sophie-Ann continued. "Anyway, come to my lounge room in a while. I want to introduce you to my lawyer and then we can go talk to the vamp I _didn't_ kill!" She looked delighted and practically skipped her way back to the house.

Ally was paralyzed beneath me. I bent to lick all the blood from her skin, but she shifted away from me.

Confusion must have shown in eyes because she said, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm going back to the room. I need a shower."

I wasn't going to let her run away. She squirmed in my strong grip. "Let me go!" She said.

"Why are you regretting what we did?"

"Because I had forgotten about you, you bastard. I had forgotten what it felt like to want you and to hold you and now I can remember it all over again. And now after I'm done with Sophie-Ann, you're going to leave again and I'm going to be alone. I wanted to fucking hate you." She hit my chest. It didn't hurt as much as her words.

She was right though. I had left her before and I should leave her again. This time though, the thought of leaving her hurt even more. I stared down at her in shock. I loved her. I would kill rather than see her with another man. I felt sick at the thought of her moaning another man's name, when I had just heard how right it sounded when she said mine.

She wrestled her way out my grasp and practically ran back to the mansion. I stayed by the tree for a few minutes longer, trying to compose myself. It didn't work. I haven't cried since Godric died, but I could have sworn I felt blood in the corner of my eye.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! This might be a weird request, but could you all comment in the review box what city and country you come from? It made me happy to know that so many people from all the over the world are reading my story. Thanks!_

_B.A_


	6. C5: Gettin' You Home

**Gettin' You Home – Chris Young**

**Ally:**

I could have cried. He had felt so fucking good against me. Now I would have to forget that delicious piece of ass all over again.

I slammed the bathroom door and got in the shower. Blood and water swirled around the plug hole, reminding me of my discretion. I could still feel his hands on me and his fangs in me. No! I stamped my foot like a child.

_Forget him, forget him, forget him!_

I felt like screaming in anger. He didn't seem to realise that he had this fucking spell over me or something. He didn't seem to care that I was completely lovesick for him, pathetic. I threw away the blood stained top and got another out my bag (lucky I always bring spares of everything). There was no way my top could cover up all the fang marks. I scowled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I looked like a common fangbanger.

Eric still hadn't come back to the room, so I snuck out before I had to face him again. I went downstairs, momentarily forgetting my anger and feeling like a princess when I walked down the huge staircase. I found the kitchen, which I found kinda strange seeing as vampires don't eat. I realised how hungry I was; I hadn't eaten since the party and even then I had only had a few of those stupid little canapés. Vampires didn't really bother with feeding their humans. I opened the fridge, needing to eat something or pass out.

"Can I help you?" Someone said behind me.

It was a human guy I had seen at the side of Sophie-Ann's pool; the one with perfect olive skin. "I was hungry," I said. "Is it okay if I have something to eat?"

"Of course," the guy said, smiling. His eyes were green-hazel and twinkled in the artificial light. "I was going to make myself something to eat as well."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, my stomach rumbling.

We laughed.

He put some bacon on to fry over the fancy electric cooker, then cast a calculating look back at me. "So you are with that blond vamp?" He waved his spatula at my fang marks.

I shrugged. "Not really."

"He uses you for sex?"

I blushed at his bluntness. "No," I said, insistently. "We're just…Well, actually I don't know what we are. We used to be lovers many years ago but then he left. We're not really friends, but we know each other well. It's complicated."

"He is very possessive of you," the guy said conversationally. "I was only looking at you last night, thinking how stunning you were, when like that," he clicked his fingers, "He was all up in my face, fangs out and all."

He thought I looked stunning. Huh. "I never noticed," I said, referring to the him looking at me comment and the Eric getting all pissy comment. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Luke. I live here with Sophie-Ann."

"You're a human?"

"Sadly yes." Luke began to serve up the bacon on two plates.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I hate being their bloodbank. I want to be a vampire."

"You want to die?"

"I want to live forever."

This guy was amazingly honest and to the point. It was refreshing – Eric mostly spoke in riddles. Wait, why was I comparing him to Eric?

He pointed to a breakfast bar and I sat on one of the stools next to it. He gave me cutlery and the food he had prepared. He sat down opposite me.

"Why did you all stay here last night?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to go telling Sophie-Ann's business to other people, even if that person was her human. So I gave a vague answer instead. "Oh, Sophie-Ann wanted to talk to us."

Luke nodded. "About her trouble with the Authority?"

"You know?"

Luke nodded again. "I am in her presence a lot. She doesn't do much to hide anything from her humans."

The door to the kitchen opened and another female human walked in. If I thought I was covered in fang marks, it was nothing compared to this. The girl was covered head to toe in bites and she was doing nothing to cover them up. Her clothes were…minimal. She wore a bra top thing and hot pants that were more pants than hot. "Morning Luke," she said lazily, with a casual wave in our direction.

"Morning Amber," he replied, equally uninterested.

The woman left, her bright red died her swinging down her back.

"She's Sophie-Ann's latest interest," he said conversationally.

"Don't be offended," I said. "But why does Sophie-Ann have male humans here when she's…y'know."

"A lesbian? Well, apparently, humans all have different tasting blood. She drinks from all of us but only has sex with the ladies."

I flushed scarlet. Luke laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. What's your name?"

"Alyssa." I smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. Are you staying here long?"

I shrugged, "Probably not, but as long as Sophie-Ann needs me."

"That's a pity. I was hoping I could get to know you more."

I smiled wider. "Well I'm pretty sure I'll be here a while longer. Maybe I could see you later?"

I wasn't the best flirter admittedly, but this guy was cute, interesting and attracted to me.

"That sounds nice," he said. He caught my hand across the table. "I look forward to that."

At that moment, the door opened again. It was Eric. I looked away from him quickly, remembering how his fangs felt inside me.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

I thought he was talking to me, but Luke answered, "We're just having a nice conversation. Aren't we Al?"

Al? Where had that come from? I stared back from Luke to Eric and back again.

Eric's fangs appeared and he bared them at Luke. I frowned. Eric had no claim over me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Eric's fangs retracted as he turned to face me. "I came to find you to take you to Sophie-Ann's lounge. I didn't think you knew where to go."

That's true – I would have no idea where to go in this maze of a mansion. "I think I'll have to go. Sorry," I said to Luke.

"That's okay. But I'm holding you to that visit later. I'll be around."

I grinned, but noticed Eric's cross look. I slid off the bar stool and followed Eric out the door, with a wave to Luke over my shoulder. Eric didn't say anything to me at all.

The room we went into was cosy. It had an apricot colour scheme about it. Sophie-Ann was reclining on a couch (she seemed to do a lot of reclining) and waved us over. Sookie and Bill came into the room a short time after. The Queen had been joined by a wiry man who reminded me of a rat. He had a little Hitler moustache and a comb over. He was sitting ramrod straight and looked as if someone was holding a really stinky sock under his nose.

"Everybody, this is Arthur," she said. "He's my lawyer. He's never lost a case."

Arthur nodded his head slowly at us.

"Now, Sookie," said the Queen, "Have you heard anything yet?"

Sookie straightened her back. "Well, obviously, I can't hear the vampires, but I've heard a bit of stuff from the humans."

"Ooh, juicy!" Sophie-Ann rubbed her hands together.

"It's nothing very conducive," said Sookie. "That was my word of the day," she added. "I heard a thought last night, some woman, I don't know who, but she was thinking something about 'not telling her about it'. And then there was someone else, a man, he was thinking that he needed 'to get the hell out of here.'"

"That's probably not uncommon," said Sophie-Ann, with a guilty smirk.

"Without being in close proximity to the person, I can only hear projected thoughts," Sookie explained.

"I'll have my humans assembled," Sophie-Ann said. "Then you can listen to all of them. Alyssa, darling, I'll show you where we hid Darius. You and he can have a nice little chat."

How kind of her.

Sophie-Ann and I went down a couple of flights of stairs. Eric followed miserably behind us and I didn't see where Bill and Sookie went. Probably to listen into the humans. The lawyer stayed in the lounge, sipping his tea. I think I saw Andre go in there to keep him company.

We reached the basement. In stark contrast to the rest of the house, the basement was grey and empty. It smelled of damp and there were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling. I shuddered; there was nothing I hated more than spiders.

"The dear is in here," Sophie-Ann said. She lifted off a silken blanket from a mound, to reveal a body. If I had thought yesterday's dead body was foul, then nothing could prepare me for this. The man's face was mangled beyond recognition. You couldn't make out where his eyes were and the blood was congealed on his face. This time it did stink.

"Go on, do your thing and then you can testify as a witness for me."

Sophie-Ann pushed me to the body. I felt sick – he had no hands.

There was dried blood over his heart, making his top stiff. I pressed my hand to his cold chest.

"_Hello," _said a voice inside my head. _"I didn't think anyone would send a clairvoyant after me."_

"_Sorry about all this,_" I replied. _"I didn't have a lot of choice. I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

There was laughter. _"There's fuck all to do up here, you've made my day."_

"_Sophie-Ann wants me to find out who killed you. They think it was her."_

"_They do? Ha, I bet that gave her a shock."_

"_I'm sure it did. Would you mind telling me who did kill you? No offense, but I don't want to chat all day."_

"_Sophie-Ann's going to be quite cross with me, but I don't know who did the dirty on me. All I know is, it was a human. These aren't wounds from fangs, they're from knives."_

"_A human? Sookie might be able to hear something then."_

"_She's found herself a telepath too?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Alyssa? What happening?" Sophie-Ann's voice cut through my mental conversation with the dead vampire.

"_I have to go now,_" I said.

I stood up, dusting my hands off on the back of my shorts. "He says he knows it was a human. He was killed by a human with a knife."

Sophie-Ann jumped up and down, her jewellery tinkling noisily. "It wasn't me! Now you can tell the Authority!"

I nodded. "Sookie might pick up something on one of the humans?"

"Let's go and find her!" Sophie-Ann said happily.

She ran off and bounded up the stairs. Her bare feet disappeared up the staircase. "So now I have to talk to the Authority?" I asked out loud.

"Sounds like it," said Eric petulantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I got carried away and so did you. I understand."

Eric looked at the floor. "I understand too."

"Good. I said I would go and meet someone, so I'll be going now. Does this mean we have to stay here another day?"

"I will talk to Sophie-Ann. Are you meeting that human?"

I flushed. "Yes, but I won't be long."

.

I found Luke in a room on the first floor. "Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello you. You've finished with Sophie-Ann for the day?"

"For the time being."

"Come sit down. You look like you've seen a ghost."

I laughed. "Yeah, sort of. What do you do all day?" I asked, changing the subject.

Luke shrugged. "Sit around. We don't know when vamps are gonna want blood. We have free reign of the house. It's pretty sweet. We don't need to work and we get to do pretty much whatever we want. To whomever we want."

He winked at me.

"Come, I can give you a tour if you want. It's a warm night, we can explore the gardens."

Luke took me by the hand and we ran to the garden. He was right, it was warm outside. There were loads of lanterns and fairy lights, lighting the pathways. We ran like fools – there was a maze which we got lost in, a secret garden which we got trapped in and then, when we managed to get out, we found a pond covered in water lilies. Which we fell in. I blame Luke.

We were standing on the bank of the water. "Look, in the water," said Luke. "It's a rainbow fish!"

"Where?" I asked, peering into the water.

"Just there," he said. He put his hand on my back and pointed into the pond.

I leaned even further forward. "I still don't see it!"

"Oh really?" He said. And then he pinched my ass.

It caught me by surprise and I began to topple forwards. "Luke!" I reached out to grab onto him to stop myself from falling. But he started toppling forwards too. He started laughing and I gave a little shriek. There was a big splash and we fell into the lake. It was deeper than it looked and we resurface with a gasp. We were both laughing now.

"That was your fault!" I said between giggles.

"You pulled me in!"

"You pinched my ass!"

"It was worth it," I heard him say.

We doggy-paddled to the edge of the water. Luke heaved himself out and onto the grass bank. His white t-shirt was clinging to his body and it showed a body that rivalled Eric's. Ugh there he was again in my head. He extended arms out to me and pulled me out too. "Do you have any other clothes?"

"I have another pair of shorts, but no top."

"You can borrow one of mine if you like. Come on."

We stopped off at my room so I could get my bag (Eric wasn't there), then he took me right to the top of the house. "This is where us humans live." His room was at the end of the hallway. Unlike the rest of the rooms in the house that I had seen, Luke's room was modern and probably decorated by Luke himself. He went over to some drawers and pulled out a soft cotton t-shirt.

"Here you go. It'll be a bit big, but I don't have anything else. There's a bathroom through here if you want to change in there. Or here. Preferably here."

"I think I'll take the bathroom." I took my other pair of shorts with me and another pair of panties. My hair was a complete mess and it took me ten minutes to take out all the knots and bits of weed out of it. I didn't have a spare bra, but Luke's t-shirt was baggy enough to not need it. Luke was in a new pair of jeans and was wearing another white t-shirt.

"My t-shirt looks good on you," he said frankly. "But it would look better on the floor."

"I don't sleep with people on the first day I meet them." I was equally honest.

"I saw you yesterday."

"I didn't see you though."

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Are you here tomorrow? Do you sleep with people on the second night?"

I laughed at his persistence. "I barely know you."

"Even better."

"Do you ever give up?"

"Very rarely."

"I need to go back to my room. Eric is going to tell me whether or not we're staying another day."

"I hope for very selfish reasons that you are."

**Eric:**

I was pacing the room. Not knowing what she was doing was making my head explode. Especially because the little I did know was that she was with a man. At least he wasn't a vampire. Humans are pathetic little creatures and wouldn't have any power over Ally. I was half way across the room when the door opened. She smelled different. She smelt of man.

"Whose top is that?" I asked.

"Luke's. That guy you saw me with." She was offhand with the comment. Too offhand for my liking.

"Why are you wearing his top?"

"Because we fell in the pond," she said with a smile.

"You did what? Is that another of the human euphemisms?"

She laughed delightfully. "No, silly! We actually fell in a pond."

"How?" I was confused and I didn't like being confused.

"He pinched my ass," she said, giggling again.

That giggle distracted me for a moment. Then I realised what she said. His hands had touched her. They had touched her on her ass. It was my ass!

"You…consented?" The word got caught in my throat.

"I keep forgetting how old fashioned you are. I didn't have a choice; he caught me by surprise," she said with a laugh.

I told myself not to care, but I felt my fangs begging to tear him limb from limb. "I have news for you. You get to go home for a few days. The authorities want to speak to you in three days' time. Here. I can take you. Only if you want, of course."

"I'd appreciate you taking me, but don't feel you have to."

"It would be my pleasure." It's true. It would be.

"That top looks horrible on you."

"That's funny," she bit back. "Luke just told me that it looked good on me."

"He lied to you."

She tutted. "You're a stubbon man."

I smiled. She was beautiful, but her amazing smell was being obscured by the human's stink.

"It's cold now," she said, rubbing a hand up and down her arm to warm it. "You want me to shut the windows?"

"Yes please. When can we go home?"

"When you're ready really. I'll drive you there, of course."

"Of course."

She had Goosebumps on her arms and her nipples were straining against her top. I swallowed. I could see the evidence of my fang bites all over her and I cursed my lack of control. It had never been a problem until I had met her.

.

The drive seemed to go quicker now that I didn't want her to go away from me. I was feeling pathetic. I couldn't tell her how I felt for a few reasons. Firstly, I could barely admit it to myself. Second, she would laugh in my face at that admission. Thirdly, she didn't feel the same and I would only succeed in scaring her off, which was not my aim.

"Thanks for the lift home, Eric."

"That's fine."

"Do you want to come in for a drink?"

Drink. I had drunk her blood and she expected me to want to drink True Blood. No way. "No thanks. It's late, I should be getting back to Fangtasia."

"Oh, okay then," said Ally. It could have been vanity, but I think it was disappointment that was etched on her face.

**Author's Note:**

_Is anyone listening to the songs that I post as the chapter titles? I have a newfound love of country music. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing…what do you think? Review!_

_Also, you guys better be grateful for this update…I was at the Olympics all day and I still updated…feel the love! I'm giving you daily updates and you guys just aren't reviewing…please please please! _

_B.A_


	7. C6: This Ain't No Love Song

**This Ain't No Love Song – Trace Adkins **_(You really need to listen to this song for two reasons: 1) the lyrics are great for the chapter, like how Ally's feeling. 2) IT'S AMAZING)_

**Ally:**

Is it bad that I missed him? I didn't want to miss him, but I couldn't help it. I got back at about three in the morning, so I went to bed straight away. The last thing I thought of when I closed my eyes was Eric Northman. The only thing I dreamed of while I slept was Eric Northman. When I woke up the next morning, the face in my head was Eric fucking Northman. I was in a foul mood. Like, PMS times by ten.

I called Ben at about eleven to tell him that I would be able to come into work today. The conversation went a bit like this:

"Hey Ben?"

"Why you callin' this early?" His voice was slurry from sleep.

"Ben, it's eleven in the morning. I've been basically nocturnal for like three days and even I'm awake."

I heard a female voice in the background and rolled my eyes, even though Ben couldn't see.

"Ugh, I'm awake. What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back to work tonight."

"Oh you are, are you? Got tired of your vampire friend?" He sniggered.

"Shut up. Or I won't come in and you'll have one less bartender again."

"Tetchy, aren't we?"

"Ben. I am so not in the mood for you right now."

"Come in at seven, okay?"

"What's the magic word?" I asked spitefully.

"Pay check."

"That's two words, but they're two pretty damn good words. I'll see you later."

I put my phone down. I had nothing to do for the whole day, so I put the telly on to a re-run of Friends. I couldn't concentrate.

"_Rachel's pregnant!" said Ross._

EricNorthmanEricNorthmanEric Northman, the voice inside my head whispered.

"_Holy mother of God!" said Joey._

EricNorthmanEricNorthmanEric Northman.

I basically sat like a vegetable in front of the telly (half concentrating on the programmes and half thinking about Eric) all day. At six, I changed into my work clothes; black tight t-shirt, black shorts and all black Vans. I tied my hair up (didn't want a repeat of an unhappy customer getting a hair in his tequila…not a good day for me) and applied a coat of mascara. As always, I drove to All Bar None. Herbie was being especially temperamental today, so I had to drive even slower than usual. By the time I got there, there were already plenty of people at the bar. Ben was doing his thing with his cocktail shakers and Taylor and Carry were running around picking up empty drinks glasses, toothpicks and credit cards. No, I'm joking. Not the toothpicks. We're not rednecks in All Bar None.

"Where've you been?" Asked Ben, who was mid Bloody Mary Routine and surrounded by insanely hyper college girls.

"My car," was all I needed to say.

I got my waist apron on and washed my hands.

My first order was pretty tame: two Buds, a Black Velvet and a Mojito. I set to and got a sweet tip from the guy buying the drinks. Who, incidentally, was about a billion years older than me. But hey, it's money. I'm not saying no.

I turned around to hang a few glasses up on the racks.

"I want a True Blood. AB Negative."

_No. No no no no no no no . _

I turned round quickly. "What are you doing here Eric?"

"I was just passing by and-"

"Bullshit. What are you doing here?"

**Eric:**

What was I doing here? I couldn't tell her the truth: I just wanted to see your face again. No, that wouldn't be a good idea. She would either laugh or get really mad. Probably mad because I could even smell her bad mood. And normally, I can't even smell moods.

"I wanted a drink and this was the nearest bar."

"Eric. You work in a bar."

"I wanted to get away from my adoring fans." Be jealous, be jealous, be jealous.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" No, not jealous.

This was a serious backtrack from yesterday. It didn't exactly fill me with hope. She banged a bottle of blood in front of me. I didn't really want that synthetic shit. I wanted her blood again. I could imagine the taste now: sweet, but not too sweet, just like Ally.

Without another word to me, although I did see her look at my arms appraisingly (I was wearing a vest as usual, but no jacket) when she thought I wasn't watching her. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

And neither could some of the other fucking cowboys in the bar. My hearing had always been good, even before Godric had turned me, but now that I was a vampire, I had excellent range. There was a group of three young men, perhaps about Ally's own age, who were nudging each other and winking whenever Ally came into their vision.

"Look at her ass," one of them said admiringly. I saw his eye rove downwards as Ally turned to reach down a bottle of rum from the top shelf.

"Her tits man," another one said. "Hey, Jeff, you go up get us some drinks. See if you can get anything outta her."

My fangs ached. I wanted to tell them that she was mine. Even if she wasn't mine yet. She would be.

The one they called Jeff approached the bar. He was overly confident and gelled his hair like Danny out of Grease. He swaggered up to the bar. "Hey sugar?" he called out. Ally was in the middle of serving another customer a Bud. She looked up.

"One minute," she called out, taking the money from the guy. She pocketed the tip and put the money in the cash till. She approached me and 'Jeff's' end of the bar. "What can I do for you?"

Jeff gave a leering smirk. "Oh, I can think of plenty of things…but they can wait until later. Right now I'll take three beers."

I wanted to laugh when I saw Ally raise her right eyebrow and look at the creep scathingly. "Coming right up." Her tone was bored.

Jeff's eyes wandered lower and lower. I was conscious of the low neckline of her top was and for the first time quite possibly ever, I just wanted to cover up her beautiful honey skin of hers. "What's your name baby?" He asked, in what I supposed he thought was appealing tones.

"Ethel," Ally said spitefully.

"Come on, don't tease me."

"Ally," she said, finally relenting.

"What a beautiful name…for a beautiful lady."

"Would you excuse me, I have another customer. _So_ sorry." I snorted at her insincerity.

The guy heard me and looked over. "What are you laughing at?"My face turned stonier and I let my fangs slide out. Jeff's face paled. "Oh, I didn't know…she's all yours."

I heard him run back to his friends at the smoke covered table. He muttered something about her being a fangbanger and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I hated that term. Especially because there was absolutely no banging involved in our relationship.

.

I waited and sat at the bar all night. Ally was busy and everywhere, serving drinks and smiling. She wasn't impressed when she realised I wasn't going to go to Fangtasia or home, but she didn't kick me out or anything and I wouldn't have put that past her.

Her bartender friend shut the door and locked it. "Aren't you going home now?" he had asked me.

"No Ben," Ally cut in. She sounded tired. "He's coming back with me."

I don't really know why I had stayed at the bar all night. I suppose, I had lost track of time. But going home with Ally didn't seem like such a bad outcome.

I followed her out the back way and to her car. It had started to drizzle and Ally was fiddling with her keys. "It's not opening," she hissed. She pushed the button on the keys again in desperation.

"Here, let me try," I offered. She handed me the keys.

"It's done this before," she explained, as I fiddled with the batteries.

"Oh? And what did you do to fix it?" I was getting steadily wetter as the rain was getting heavier.

Ally bit her lip endearingly. "Well…the car went into servicing. And it stayed there for about a week. They're pretty old fashioned batteries in the bleeper thing…pretty hard to find."

**Ally:**

"You want me to fly us to your house?"

I shrugged. "Not unless you want to walk." Fly. I had never flown with him before. He held out his arms. I took his hands in mine and said, "Do I have to do anything? I don't know, hold my breath? Think happy thoughts?"

He laughed a deep rumbling laugh. "Only if you want to." He looked deep into my eyes.

I blinked and looked away. "Come on then Peter Pan. I believe in fairies. I think I've even met one."

Eric drew me in closer, wrapping his arms tight around me. "Hold on," he said, right beside my ear. And with that, he took off like a rocket into the air. I shrieked with delight. I couldn't even tell which way we were…flying. I laughed in delight.

"Eric!" More laughter, I couldn't stop. "Where are we? It's all blurry!"

I could make out his bright pale eyes through the darkness. Everything behind Eric was a haze. He was smiling wonderfully. "We're right here," he said. "We're going down!"

Suddenly we were dropping, falling through the sky. It was like going down a sharp slope on a rollercoaster, but worse because there was no seatbelt to hold you down, only Eric's arms. And they weren't doing anything to calm my heart rate.

We finally came to the ground, Eric landing perfectly on two feet. I ended up on my ass on the dirt track in front of my porch. "You could have caught me," I said, grumpily from my seat on the floor.

He knelt down slowly. "I could have done, but I preferred my view from above. That is a very nice top that your work makes you wear."

"That's vulgar," I said, standing up (without his help, may I add) and dusted off my shorts. "Listen, you can stay here tonight, but only because there's like three hours until dawn. You can't make a habit of it, okay?" I looked down to him, still on the floor. His eyes were on my ass. "Alright buddy, my face is up here." I pulled him up by his hair, the only way I could cause him pain.

He smiled. "I like what I see up here too."

"Thank you Casanova. Let's go inside. Unlike you, I actually worked all night and I'm beat."

I unlocked the front door and went straight to the sitting room. I yawned and stretched like a cat. Eric was sitting opposite me, just staring. I gave a little sigh/laugh. "You know I always got creeped out when you did that. You always used to wake up before me and just watch me."

His eyes softened. "When you and I were together?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "When we were together."

Eric rested his head on his hand. "Have you…have you been with many other men since I left?"

Please no. This can't be happening. It's too embarrassing. "Erm…well, I wasn't exactly keeping count. I haven't really dated anyone. But, y'know…sex. Sex is good." What the hell was I even saying?

"Yeah sex is pretty good."

"What about you? Have you been with many other women. Since you left?"

"Yes, I have been with many women."

"Right, well…now that we've cleared that up-"

"But none were perfect like you."

Silence. A cold, scary silence. "Well, that vamp that you left with that night seemed pretty damn close to perfect. Or at least, more perfect than I was because you chose her over me."

Eric shot up and began pacing my room. "I didn't have any choice! Sophie-Ann…she's my queen…I had a job."

"A job? You didn't think you could tell me about that?"

Eric turned his eyes to me. "I'm a murderer. And you're so…angelic and innocent and young. You couldn't have understood."

"I'm not I'm entirely understanding right now." Murderer?

"Sophie-Ann gets into trouble quite a lot. I had to…turn a human. She's called Felicia. That's who you saw me with."

"Okay, okay. So…Sophie-Ann gets into trouble. She makes you create a vampire. Why you?"

Eric was running his hand through his hair repeatedly. It was sticking out endearingly. "Because she didn't like that I was fa-…in a relationship with a human. This was a while ago now, it's a lot more acceptable for our kind to be with humans. She didn't want me to be with you. Creating a vampire takes three days, but bringing up the vampire can take many years. Sophie-Ann ordered me to live in Shreveport with Felicia and bring her up there. When she was about five years old in vampire ages, I released her. That means she has no more ties to me and she can live on her own."

"Okay…so that leaves like three years when you were on your own?" I asked. "Three years where you could have found me?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"Damn straight I didn't want to…but that's not the point."

"I wanted to see you!"

"Eric, pitiful has never suited you. Look, I'm annoyed at the fact that you left me. No, more than annoyed. Fucking incensed. I think I spent about three months imagining your slow and painful death. But now you're back and I wanted to still really hate you. I can't even hate you…all I feel is how I felt eight years ago." I glared at him. "It's funny because you are so annoying and I like you so much." It wasn't funny at all.

"So…this is what guilt feels like," Eric said quietly.

I threw my head back. "Now you're making _me_ feel guilty…and I haven't done anything!"

"You've stolen my heart. Stealing is a crime."

"That's a rubbish line," I said with a little grin. Damn it, he was cracking me…I promised myself I wouldn't be cracked in the bar.

"Forgive me. I'm still not very good at human chat up lines." Eric smiled. He walked around the coffee table to the couch and sat next to me. "But…was your father a thief too?"

"No, I don't think angels need to steal much."

"Because he must have got those stars in your eyes from somewhere."

I face palmed. "That's terrible. Please stop!"

"You must be tired?" He said.

"I am actu-" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"Because you've been running through my mind all night."

I hit him with a cushion, but he just brushed it off, laughing. I was pretending to groan in agony. I could barely remember Eric's humorous side. He was actually joking around.

"Did it hurt?" He asked seriously.

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it will."

"Because it has to hurt if you fall out of heaven." Eric was right up close to me.

"Do you have a map?" I whispered. "Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." I put my hand on the back of his head and drew him into me, closing the gap between our lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, just how I would want it. My other hand rested on his cheek, which was slightly stubbly.

I heard Eric take a deep breath and his eyes closed. I smiled against his mouth and straddled his legs. It felt so right to finally be with Eric again, like it hadn't been eight years since I had last kissed him like this; everything was coming to me so naturally. Eric's fangs slipped out, but he took care not to cut me with them. His mouth brushed over my cheekbone, my chin, and the shell of my ear and down my neck, nipping and kissing at my skin as it went. "So beautiful," he murmured against my collarbone, sending little breaths along my skin, causing Goosebumps to appear. "So perfect. My angel."

And if I wasn't turned on before, that did the trick.

My hands slid down to the hem of his stupid little vest. I pulled it upwards. "Off," I said. "Now!" Eric carried on kissing my neck. "Fine, you asked for this," I said and ripped his vest right off him. When I saw he was about to protest, I put my pointy finger over his mouth and said, "That is also payback for all the dresses that you ripped off me."

Eric shrugged as if to say, 'Fair enough'. I took in his chest properly this time, as all the other times I had seen it in the past few days; I had been trying to ignore his attraction. I decided it was my turn to do the kissing and I ran my tongue from the cleft at the bottom of his neck all the way down to the bottom of his sternum. His nipples hardened and I licked one of them too for good measure. Eric seemed to like that, judging from the twitch in his pants beneath me. So I did it again and again, until I was basically sucking his nipple. Eric pulled me back up to his mouth and began kissing me again. It was a rougher kiss this time, his fangs scraped at my bottom lip. Eric's large, very masculine hands were wound around my hair. He drew his head back, just a touch, but enough to break the kiss. I pouted and he pecked my lips.

"It's only fair that you should take your top off now too, angel." As he said this, his hands snaked their way up under my shirt and over my stomach. He drew the t-shirt over my head and threw it somewhere behind me. He eyed my bra indifferently. "This is nice," he said. Then ripped it off. Literally. It was in shreds.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. It's one thing to rip a t-shirt, but bras are precious to girls.

My chest was now completely exposed to him and I was now choosing this moment to feel shy. That didn't last for long however, because Eric was nuzzling (yes, nuzzling!) between my breasts. There was a strange mix of kissing and licking and sucking. He pulled his head up briefly and said, "May I bite you again…I have to taste you." He stroked his thumb over his fang marks on my neck, which were fading extraordinarily quickly.

"Of course," was all I said, before he attacked my breast with vigour, biting down hard, but somehow not hurting me at all. I held his head in place as he licked away the dripping blood. He came back up to meet my mouth. "Ew!" I said, after he had kissed me. "That tastes horrible!"

Eric looked confused. "Your blood is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

"It tastes of…well…blood."

Eric shook his head. "Not to me."

"You know," I said conversationally. "Your pants are really getting on my nerves now. In fact, life would just be a lot easier if you took them off."

"Oh, really? Well now that we are on the subject of items of clothing that we find annoying, those shorts that you've got on are just pissing me off. You wouldn't to piss me off would you?"

I shook my head. I stood up and turned around. As I pulled my shorts down, I bent over slightly, giving Eric a teasing view. I heard a little growl from behind me and grinned. When I faced him, I wiggled my hips a bit and said, "You like?"

I sat back down on his knees and undid his belt buckle and the buttons of his jeans. (I don't see what the fuss is about buckles and buttons – girls always seem to have such a hard time undoing them.) I made way to push them all the way down to his feet, where he kicked them off properly. I ran a finger leisurely over the tip of his erection that was straining under his boxer briefs. It twitched under my touch and I giggled. Eric stood up, holding me carefully in his arms. "I am taking you to the bedroom," he said, "So that I can fuck you senseless and then we can rest, and then we can fuck some more. Does that sound alright to you?"

My mind had glazed over as soon as he had said the words 'fuck you', so I nodded stupidly like one of those bobble head things people keep in their cars. Eric did the insanely fast running thing up the stairs to my bedroom, so we were there in about a second. He lay me down like a princess on the bed, like I was fragile. He lowered himself down over me, bracing his weight on his arms either side of me.

"Eric?" I said. "You're doing that staring thing again."

My vampire smiled and kissed me swiftly. "Sorry angel."

He moved further down my body and kissed my hip. Drawing up my legs, he placed them over his shoulder. I felt his breath tickle the tops of my thighs and shivered with delight. Without warning, Eric bit down on the skin between my ass and the tops of my legs. I couldn't help but cry out – this felt better than anything I had felt before. Eric was moaning from his place on the bed, rubbing his hand over my hips. When he stopped drinking from me, he licked the two round marks and I felt them begin to scab. He rubbed a thick finger pad over my pants and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

With astonishing grace and ease, Eric pulled off my pants and sank back down on the bed and began to lazily flick me with his tongue. My breaths were ragged and short. I was mumbling something about please and never stop and more oh my gods.

He must have stayed doing that for some time because I think I came twice.

**Eric:**

I was going crazy. Literally. Every time she moaned my name, I had to shut my eyes so I didn't do anything that I would regret. Her blood tasted good, but damn, her juices were like the perfect wine. It was getting too much for my dick to cope with, so I pulled off my boxers. I pushed myself into her with an urgency that I have never felt before. She gave a shout, a carnal animal noise that I matched. I pushed into her slowly at first. She was tight and snug around me and I paused for just a moment to collect myself. I had waited for years to feel this again and I wasn't going to blow it all now (excuse the pun). I opened my eyes to find her honey ones staring at me. She caught me unawares and flipped me over so that she was sitting on top of me. My angel pushed herself up on her knees and sank back down onto my dick. I watched her intently; she was concentrating hard, her eyes blazing. Her hands were on my stomach and she was using me to push herself up and down. Her hair was wild, tumbling down her back. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it, but before they got there, she started moving her hips up and down a lot faster and rotating them in little circles. My tongue tangled in my throat and I let out a strangled sound that sounded very uncharacteristic. She made a breathy noise every time she landed on me (which was often) and her beautiful breasts were bouncing high and fast. This was getting to be too much for me and I came, hard.

"Mmm," Ally moaned under her breath. She sank back down to lie down on top of me, not letting me pull out of her (although I wasn't going to complain about that). She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around my body. I let my hand trail along the dip of her back and kissed the top of her head. "That was pretty damn good, mister," she said.

I smiled, although she couldn't see me. I did an awful lot of that smiling business around her. "You're not so bad yourself," I said. When we had been together before, obviously I was far more experienced than her, so it was a very different kind of sex that we were having, now that Ally had had more familiarity with the art. I tried not to let that fact annoy me and drew my fangs in with a click. The thought of Ally in anyone else's arms but mine now was painful, physically painful. I looked at the digital alarm clock beside her bed. "I have a couple hours before I need to sleep," I said gently.

She rolled off of me and I hissed at how cool my body felt again. "If I shut the curtains and the shutters, then can you sleep here in my bed?"

I let that thought roll over in my mind. I had never slept in any girl's bed intentionally, not even Teenage Ally's. It strangely appealed to me. "Of course I will angel."

She smiled happily and closed all the curtains and shutters in the room until we were in pitch black. She looked at me thoughtfully. "I think maybe I'd better get you some of Noah's clothes or I won't get any sleep tonight." Ally left the room and returned a few minutes with an old greying t-shirt and a horrible pair of plaid boxer shorts. I tried not to look too disgusted. I took the clothes from her and dressed myself.

Ally had disappeared into another adjoining room (I'm guessing bathroom from the smell of it) and came back later dressed in blue and white striped pyjama shorts and white button up pyjama top. She looked so pure that it was hard to imagine that we had just had hot sex on her bed. She got under the sheets and smoothed them out over herself. Before she lay down to sleep, she bent over to kiss my forehead. "Goodnight Eric." She rolled over to lie on her side facing the window (i.e. not me) and I curled into her. She gave a happy little sigh and wriggled further under the sheets. In a moment, she was asleep and sending out gentle breathy snores. I buried my nose into her hair and held her closer, following her lead and forcing myself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey y'all! And so the updates are not quite daily anymore…don't be mad…I did warn you! I had a couple people ask me to make the chapters longer (thanks for reviewing by the way) so I did my best to do that. I think there's a thousand extra words in this one. I wasn't entirely happy with Sophie-Ann and Eric's bit of plot – I may have made it a bit weak. Please tell me if you have any ideas to improve or expand it, or just if you think it's okay. As always, I'd love for you to review – I'm so pleased with how many hits it getting, but not so happy about the lack of reviews…if people aren't reviewing, then I'll have to assume that you don't like it and I won't carry on with the story. I don't like resorting to bribery, but I NEED THE REVIEWS! _

_B.A_


End file.
